If Margaret said yes
by coral crayon 26
Summary: An alternate ending to stake me Amadeus where Margaret says yes and she and mordecai get ready for a night of thrills, unfortunately Margaret's bad flatulence might mess things up.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this story is meant to be an alternate ending to stake me Amadeus, where Margaret said yes after rejecting her college to be with Mordecai, and given the genre its pretty obvious as to what's gonna happen. This also my third fanfic ever so don't be surprised if it isn't perfect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own regular show, but it falls under fair use so yah.**

 **ENJOY**

It had been over an hour since they beat the animatronic gang, and Mordecai decided to drive margaret home. Despite the mechanical mayhem, mordecai was happier than ever. After all these years, the girl of his dreams was final his official girlfriend. Margaret had a mixed feeling of both happy and scarred, given her life was threatened by animal like freaks, again. But the factor of having her best boyfriend ever made it all worth it, as they drove up to her apartment, they started to make some small talk.

" _So, that's one date I'm sure we'll never forget_ , Mordecai said, trying to look on the brighter side of this evening.

"Yah, sad thing is I've actually been on worse dates, tip for dating, never date a guy who's obsessed with coffee, it's pretty freaky.

" _Ha ha ha, seriously, at least he gave you plenty of business._

"I guess, but I'm trying to find another job that pays better, I found an opening at a news station as a news anchor that I'm thinking about taking.

" _Well maybe you can tell them you know how to fly a helicopter thanks do your dad"_

"hmmmmmm, I'll keep that in mind".

They drove up to the parking lot and went up to Margaret's apartement, there were a few boxes in the corner, back when Margaret anticipated her possibly moving due to her college acceptance. Though most of her stuff was still there, including her diary that rigby ruined.

" _Okay Margaret, I've gotta get going, Rigby and I want to catch a movie tomorrow before the lines get to big, I love you"_

"Wait Mordecai, is it okay if you spend the night, I'm still kind of on edge due to the shoot out earlier, and I couldn't think of anyone I trust more to be with me tonight."

She looked at him with massive puppy dog eyes, trying to get him to say yes.

"Um sure, anything for my babe".

They leaned in for a deep kiss, but once they broke contact, Margaret felt a massive twitch in her lower body.

"Oh man, I gotta use the restroom, be right back"

She ran right to the restroom, pulled down her frilly panties, and felt a wave of urine flow out of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, that's better"

After about a solid minute of flowing, she finished up and went to wash her hands, but suddenly felt a massive amount of pressure in her bowels.

"OOOOOOO, I knew I shouldn't have ordered the crab".

Then suddenly, it just stopped, even when Margaret tried to push it out, she didn't feel anything. She decided to just shrug it off. As she was washing her hands, she started thinking about all the great times she and Mordecai up to this evening. The camping trip, them at the fair, the meteor shower, even that insane ride to the airport. She realized how dedicated he was to her no matter what, and she started to feel bad. She put him through so much and only now was rewarding him for all his effort.

"I've got to make it up to him for this, but how".

Margaret thought long and hard, thinking of the best way she could show her appreciation and love for him and everything she's done for him.

" I could give him candy, no to cheap. I could give him free coffee, nah I'm not gonna at the coffee shop that long. I can't get him a new video game, I don't have the fundage".

She kept on thinking and thinking, sitting on the toilet seat and looking down at her chest, and suddenly, it hit her.

"Huh thats it, it's the perfect gift for him".

She hopped right up, slid off her panties from under her dress, and finally left the bathroom.

She made her way to her bedroom and undid the zipper of her dress, making it slide down a bit, leaving only a bow at the front being the one thing keeping her dress on.

"Mordecai, can you come here, I wanna show you something."

" _Okay"_

He made his way to her room, and immediately noticed her dress barely staying on, showing quite a bit of cleavage.

" _What did you want to show me_ "

She looked at him with a very coy smirk, getting ready to work your magic

"Mordecai, your a very sweet guy, and I think it's time I give you your reward"

"Sweet let me see it"

"you sure you can handle it"

"Yah I can"

"Feel like you can handle anything"

"You bet"

And as he finished talking, Margaret quickly took her chance and undid the bow, causing her dress to fall to the ground, freeing her body.

" Like this"

Mordecai couldn't believe his eyes. His girlfriend just took off her only means of clothing right in front of him. Now, she was shamelessly and flawlessly naked.

He stood in awe at her amazing body. Her skin(or feathers, whatever you get off on) looked soft and cool, her hips were firm and wide, her back was smooth and flawless, her breasts were gigantic, at a whopping DDDD cup size, with cherry nipples, and a completely shaven and smooth labia.

Mordecai stood motionless at her naked glory, the only word he could say was,

"Perfection"

"I'm glad you like it, because tonight i'm all yours, all of this body is for you and only you

"But wait, what about Rigby and the movies, we were...

He was cut short when margaret put her finger over his mouth.

"Forget about Rigby, tonight is our night, Just you and me"

He knew that this was a golden opportunity that he likely wouldn't get again. And so, giving in to his hormones, mordecai began to kiss maragret passionately as he guided her to the bed. He was about to grab her left breast when Margaret stopped him

"Aren't you going to take them off, we can't do it if only one of us is baring it all".

"Oh right, my bad".

He got off the bed and pulled off his clothes as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep Margaret waiting. Once he pulled his pantd down, he climbed back into bed and started kissing her again.

"Uh Mordecai"

"Yes"

Aren't you going to put it on"

"But you just told me to take them off"

" No dummy, I'm talking about protection"

"Oh well, the thing is,"

"Don't you have any"

"Well, no"

" What, Mordecai"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we'd be doing this"

"But rigby told me you kept one in case something like this happened"

"What, no. That's just rigby being a bonehead"

"well know what"

"We can still make this work"

"What do you mean"

"I could put it in, we do our thing, and I pull out at the last minute"

"hmmmmmm, I don't know. What if you stay in, or some drips inside me, or..."

"Trust me margaret, I know what i'm doing"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"well, okay. I'm ready, just please be gentle when you break through"

"I promise"

Mordecai started to kiss maragret as his member was as the opening of her clit. He went slowly, not wanted to go to fast like she wanted. He could feel how tight and warm she was. He kept going until his head tapped against her hymen. Margaret let out a small yelp. Mordecai looked at her to see if she was ready. Margaret grabbed his hand and gave him a nod. And with that, Mordecai gave a massive thrust and broke right through her barrier.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MARGARET!"

"It's okay, just give me a minute"

She laid there with tears flowing down, still getting over the rush of pain. After about a minute of waiting, the main went away.

"Okay i'm good, now lets get going".

Mordecai didn't waste anytime and got to thrusting. He was banging margaret with remarkable passion.

He felt her warmth and tightness with every thrust. Margaret however wanted more, so she wrapped her legs around his thighs and used them to make him thrust harder. The bed was rocking hard from their love making, so hard that it made a huge crack in the wall.

"Mordecai"

"yes"

"please, squeeze them"

Mordecai started to squeeze and massage margaret's enormous jugs. He was squeezing them with every thrust me made. They felt so good that he never wanted to let her boobs go. Margaret wanted to get in on the action, so she took mordecai's butt and started to rub it, which caused him to let out a light moan.

"Mordecai, I can feel it, I'm gonna..."

"Me too"

And right before they climaxed, Mordecai pulled out and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Both of their loads shot out like mad. While Margaret's was flooding all over the bed, Mordecai's was shooting up like a volcano, one drop almost reached the ceiling.

They both laid there motionless, panting hard after their little mating session

"That was amazing"

"Oh were not done yet"

"what do you mean"

"I'm still got some energy, and since we can't go all the way, we can always go with plan B"

"plan B"

"As in, plan BUTT"

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"oh yes I do, we go doggy style until we pass out"

"you sure"

Margaret started to wave her butt in front of his "tip"

"yes I do"

"well okay then"

Margaret got on all fours and Mordecai got behind her. After a second of preparation(and theres really no other way to put this), Mordecai trusted his member up Margaret's butt. It felt really weird. Margaret's butt felt distinctively different from her cave. It was a little bigger and hairier, but still pretty tight and comfortable. Mordecai wasted no time in thrusting away, pumping inside Margaret's red rump with incredible speed. Margaret felt both weird and awesome, as her constant swaying breasts and bending legs gave her a great amount of pressure.

THEN SUDDENLY

A massive gurgle erupted from Margaret's stomach, and felt it move down to the end of her rear, just inches away from release

"Margaret, you okay"

Yah I'm fine, just keep going"

she didn't want to ruin the moment by making him stop, but she didn't want to fart during sex, it's one of the worst things you can do during doggy style. So she decided to hold it until he passed out, which wasn't easy. His constant pushing at her butt made it unbearable for her, but she held on the best she could.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Feels good huh"

it was getting so hard to hold her gas in, and her waning strength just made things worse. She didn't know if she could hold it in any longer, and with one massive thrust,

a loud and hot pffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt exploded from her rump, with all the wet gushes and stench covering Mordecai's length.

Once the fart was let loose, Margaret bursted into tears, as she felt so embarrassed, as she did the worst thing you can do in doggy style

"Margaret, you okay"

"NO I'm not, I just farted, during sex. I feel so gross"

"Hey, it's okay, in fact, I like it"

"Wait, what:

"Yah, the warm feeling and the vibrating feeling your butt does feels great"

"So, your not disgusted"

"Eh, I get enough of that from muscle man, I'm used to it"

"You really are my best boyfriend ever"

"So, you got anymore left in you"

"Oh I'm just getting started:

And with that, they enjoyed their evening, banging and farting into the night, while also being the most fun Margaret's had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai woke up with a very sore pelvis, have dazed and forgetting what happened last night. He looked at the wall and saw it was 8:30, he was late for work. He quickly hopped out of bed and when he saw all the discarded clothes around the bed, he instantly remembered what happened and looked over to Margaret. She was still asleep and still naked, with a massive amount of cleavage showing. He felt her breasts for a bit and gave her a kiss before he left for work.

30 MINUTES LATER

Mordecai rushed back to the house, which was hard with his crotch and hips all sore. He was greeted with a cherry faced Benson once he finally made it to the house.

"YOUR LATE, AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry Benson, Margaret wanted me to spend the night with her, we were attacked by gangster robots remember?"

"Yah I guess you got a point, just rake the west side of the park before this afternoon or yo..."

"Or I'm fired I got it, just show me where to start"

"Okay, it's by the pond"

"Thanks"

Mordecai walked over to the west side and started raking the smallest pile where he saw Ribgy jumping in the leaves as opposed to doing any raking.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Dude, where were you last night, you missed the prep movie night"

"Sorry Rigby, Margaret wanted me to spend the night after the fiasco at steak me Amadeus, she is my girlfriend now so I got to be there for her"

"Oh barf, are you at least gonna see "Race of the radicals" this afternoon"

"Yah dude"

"Okay, now check out this epic jump"

Rigby climbed up the tree and land in the leaves, landing on his back

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

MARGARET'S POV

Margaret eased herself up(forgetting she was naked) and saw that it was 9:35.

"(yawning) good thing I got the weekend off"

"After she got up she saw her dress on the floor and not only remembered she was very naked, but of her glorious night with Mordecai last night.

"(Stretching) oh man last night was amazing"

As she was stretching, she let out a pretty loud fart. She was a bit startled at first but that only made her grin as she remembered the best part of last night.

"I can't believe my gas made it better, but I'm glad it did"

Margaret walked over to the shower and got the hot water running while she looked in the mirror.

"He's quite the lucky man"

Margaret was so happy about how good her body looked after it filled out. She thought all those years of drinking coffee from the stress of her job would stunt her growth or give her wrinkles, but she was so happy that she was wrong.

Once the water heated up she climbed into the shower and closed the curtain. She relaxed in the shower for a few minutes before she grabbed her bar of soap and lathered it between her hands. As she was washing her skin( or feathers) she kept thinking about how great last night was with Mordecai.

"We really got to do that again, maybe I'll call him tonight and we can"

She started to get her shampoo lathered into her hair as she started thinking about another night of fart filled sex.

"I gotta make myself gassy again, but I have to find an alternative to crab since I got to save money now that I'm not at the cafe anymore"

She turned off the water and dried off with her towel on the rack. She was about to go to her room to put on some underwear, but she was feeling rather bold and decided to walk around naked for a bit. She put her towel back on the rack and strolled right out. She had to admit that it felt both weird and good to be doing this, especially since she was rarely naked even in her own home.

After enjoying the breeze on her bare body, she made her way to the kitchen

"Now let's see what we got to work with?"

She searched up and down her fridge and found some club soda, some garlic, some yogurt, a couple radishes, and some beans...perfect.

"This just what I need for tonight, but I do have a while so I guess I'll just watch some t.v."

She walked into the living room and sat down on her couch as she began to search for any good movies. She mostly found modern horror movies and 70s comedies.

"Is there anything that isnt garbage on today?"

After another minute of searching she finally found what appeared to be a romance film.

"I guess this will do"

It was a bit cheap looking but it was better than nothing. She kept watching for 10 minutes till it got to this night scene.

"Becky, you are my everything"

"I know kal, I know"

"Let me show you how much I love you"

The couple started to make out. Margaret eyes widened as they started to really making out( tongue and all). She then blushed as they started taking off each others clothes and started to thrust up against a wall. Margaret blushed bright red as she realized she was watching a porno.

"OH MY GOSH"

She was about to reach for the remote, but for some reason she couldn't look away. She couldn't believe how good the sex was. It was starting to make her feel tingly. She put the remote back down and kept watching. The woman was moaning so loudly that you could hear it in another room. As their thrusting began to get faster, Margaret started to move her fingers around her naked cave. She was starting to moan as well as their banging became more thrusting.

"Oh yes Kal, yeeeeeeeeeeeees"

"I know how you feel Becky"

The couple and Margaret were so close to climaxing. Margaret began to massage her left breast as her clit started to build up pressure.

"Kal, I'm about to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yes, yes, YEEEEEEEEEEEEES"

Both Margaret and the couple climaxed. Margaret's load dripped all over the couch and the floor. She layed back down on the couch and started panting.

"Wow, that was great, self-sex is so underrated"

She grabbed the remote and recorded the movie onto her D.V.R. After she caught her breath, she decided to work around the house a bit to waste some more time. She got up and walked into her laundry room.

"I think I'll do some colors"

She dug through her basket to get as many colorful tops and jeans as she could. She blushed after she found her multi color bras. She then giggled a bit as she realized the irony of her situation.

"I'm cleaning clothes while not wearing any clothes, how cute"

After she turned the washing machine on, she walked into the kitchen to do the dishes. She grabbed an Apron she had hanging on and tied it around the back of her back and started putting dishes in her dish washer.

"How do I use up so many dishes, I don't even cook every night?"

After she cleared the sink up, she put the soap pack in and closed the machine. She put the apron back up and checked her clock.

"Still 2 more hours, I guess I can finish the porno"

She sat back down and started the movie back from where she last left off

"Becky, that was amazing"

"Oh we're just getting started"

"This is gonna be a good time waster"

MORDECAI'S POV

Mordecai and Rigby had just finished redoing the bathroom tile and were on their way to the movies.

"Dude this is gonna be AWESOME"

"Yah dude, I can't wait"

"You would be a lot more excited if you were here for the marathon"

"Oh come on dude, Margaret needed me last night"

"Whatever, this is still gonna be awesome"

As they parked and made their way to the ticket line, Mordecai got a text message from Margaret.

"Hey mordo"

"Hey Margaret, what's up?"

"Last night was amazing wasn't it?"

" Yah, it was"

"Are you doing anything tonight after the movies?"

"No, why?"

"If you want to do that again, I'm totally free and full of what made last night so much fun"

"Wait you mean full of...the G word?"

"Yes"

"I'll be there at 9"

"Good, C U soon"

"Dude who are you texting?"

"Huh, oh it's Margaret saying thanks for helping her last night"

"Oh just move in with her already"

"Chill dude, she's my girlfriend, its not that weird"

"Let's just get our tickets"

The two got their tickets, snacks, and some sweet front row seats to their flick.

"YEYAH!"

205 MINUTES LATER

"Dude, that movie was awesome"

"Yah, I know what I'm getting in a few months"

"We need to get one of those DVD things, man nobody respects VHS tapes anymore"

"Tell me about it"

After some more driving they made it back to the house.

"Dude you coming, it's late"

"In a bit, I'm going to go to the electronic store and see how much a DVD is."

"Okay, but I doubt we can afford it with what Benson pays us"

Rigby went inside and Mordecai drove over to Margaret's apartment. He took out his phone and gave her a text

MARGARET'S POV

Margaret was sitting on her couch(still stark naked) eating beans and starch to build up her gas when her phone vibrated. She checked and saw the Mordecai was here. She scarfed down the rest of her meal and texted Mordecai that she left a key under the mat. She got up and pushed a bit to make sure she was full of fumes, which she was. She walked over to her bed and tried to lay down in a sexy pose

( laying on her stomach with her legs crossed). She chilled for a bit until she heard the door open.

"Margaret, I'm here"

"I'm in the bedroom"

Mordecai walked in to a naked Margaret.

"Hey big guy, you ready for some fun"

"Oh yah, and this time I'm prepared"

He pulled out some protection and struggled a bit to put it on, which made Margaret giggle a bit.

"Now I'm all set"

"Then come here big guy"

Margaret embraced Mordecai as he hopped onto bed with her. The two began to make out like they did the night before. Mordecai began to rub and caress Margaret's breasts which made her moan in his ear.

"So are you ready?"

"We going front or back?"

"I wanna start in the back, I've been preparing all afternoon"

She then let out a very wet and loud fat. Mordecai let out a slight chuckle at this.

"I told you I was full of gas"

"Then lets put that rump to work."

Margaret got on all fours and Mordecai positioned himself on top of her, as soon as he was in place, he dove right into her. Margaret let out a soft moan as Mordecai made contact. He wasted no time and got right to thrusting. As soon as he did, Margaret started letting out more and more gas. The feeling on his crotch was so warm but nice. It was like a soft leaf blower on it. This only made Mordecai thrust harder and harder into her. Margaret was feeling so good and yet so naughty. This was so weird for them but it felt so right at the same time. As Moredcai kept going, Margaret was rotating and caressing her fingers around her moist cave. These combined feelings of pressure was unbelievable.

"Margaret, I'm almost there"

"Keep going, I'm so close."

He kept on going, causing the bed to rock back and forth. With a final thrust, they both climaxed. Margaret's load spilling all over the sheets, and Mordecai's load shooting right into and oozing out of her butt. Mordecai then pulled out and settled down on the bed. The two were panting like mad from this.

"You never disappoint Mordecai"

"Thanks, you felt really good to"

"You wanna go again"

"You know it, but this time it's front door action"


	3. Chapter 3

"Faster Mordecai, Faster." Margaret demanded as Mordecai kept thrusting in and out

Mordecai could feel Margaret's warmth and tightness, motivating him to keep going through the soreness.

"Don't stop I'm gonna….ahhhhhhhhhh" Margaret screamed as she felt her release

Mordecai soon followed and he laid down on top of her.

"Man Mordecai, you never disappoint." Margaret said panting heavily

"Yah, well all those weekends with you made it possible." Mordecai said resting his sore body on the bed

"If it wasn't for our jobs we could do this all the time." Margaret said yawning

"Yah, but I gotta go I have work in the morning." Mordecai said as he got up and grabbed his keys to the cart

"Awwww, do you have to go?" Margaret asked trying to sound sad

"Yah I do, but I'll call you as soon as I can." Mordecai responded

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Margaret winked

The two had a quick kiss before Mordecai Headed out the door to the parking lot and started driving for home. On his way Mordecai couldn't help but feel bad. While these last few weeks with Margaret were just amazing, he knew it was wrong of him to keep bailing out on his friends just to sleep with her. He kept thinking about it until he made it back to the house. He snuck inside and saw the chores Benson had wanted them to do in the morning:

•Replace the tile in the bathroom

•Clean out the fountain

•rake the leaves in the front of the house

•wash the dishes

•fix the park sign

OR YOUR FIRED!?

Mordecai rolled his eyes at that last part. He figured since he was up anyway he might as well get started on a few of their chores. He walked into the kitchen and got started on the dishes.

As he was scrubbing the greasy pans, he was thinking about the last few weeks. Of course he thought about all the crazy stuff that's happened like that silver jerk or the time he and rigby got stuck in the woods for what felt like weeks when really it was just a day( though that still doesn't explain how they grew beards). Bit mostly he thought of how he was becoming distant from his friends the more he stayed with Margaret. He knew he would have to make sacrifices to be with her, he just never thought it would be his friends.

"Okay the dishes are done, I guess I'll take care of the tile next." Mordecai thought

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Benson was walking out of the parking lot and heading for the house for the morning announcements until he could hear snoring in the distance. When he went to see what it was he found Mordecai sleeping in the fountain. Surprisingly, Mordecai snoozing in the fountain wasn't even the shocking part, it was how well he did at cleaning out the fountain. It looked the best it's been in years.

"Mordecai, Mordecai, MORDECAI!" Benson shouted

This quickly woke Mordecai up as he bumped his head on the top of the fountain.

"What are you doing sleeping in the fountain?" Benson asked

"Oh, well I got home late after Margaret said she needed me to help her move out her old couch and when I got back I saw our list of chores tapped to our door so I decided to maybe get a head start." Mordecai explained half awake and rubbing his head

"So what you just did the fountain?" Benson asked, clearly not believing he did all the chores

"Actually, I did the fountain last since it was the worst thing on the list." Mordecai said

"Really?" Benson said still not convinced

"Check the house of you don't believe me." Mordecai said as he started to link the hose back up with the fountain

"Alright, I will." Benson said firmly as he walked to the house

Benson walked in and saw that only skips and pops were there(as usual) and told them to wait a second as he inspected he house. To his shock, he saw that the dishes were all clean and put away, all the bathroom tile replaced and Polished, every leaf around the house was cleared, and he even ran out to the parking lot to find that it was completely fixed. He ran back to the fountain were Mordecai was sleeping on a bush. Benson grabbed him and shook him awake.

"Wow, you really did do all this work yourself." Benson said

"I told you." Mordecai said yawning

"I must admit I'm impressed, you've been a lot more hard working these past few weeks." Benson said

"It's nothing benson." Mordecai said as he started to doze off

"No it's not, you've been showing a lot of improvement and I'm proud of you, how would you like a raise, let's say 25 bucks." Benson said

"Wow, really?" Mordecai asked

"Really, you've earned it, just please sleep in a bed like everyone else your crushing the bush." Benson pointed out

"Huh, oh sorry." Mordecai said

"Since you did all your guy's chores you can take the day off." Benson said

"Thanks benson." Mordecai

"Just don't get used to all this unless you can keep this hard work going." Benson said half angrily

"With you, it's expected." Mordecai said as he walked to the house.

Mordecai decided to just go to bed seeing how tired he was. He made it to the door when Rigby came walking out

"Oh hey man, where've you been?" Rigby asked groggily

"Hey dude, I just finished all our chores and benson gave us the day off." Mordecai said trying to stay awake

"No way dude." Rigby said as he shot awake

"Yah but, I think I'm gonna take a nap." Mordecai said yawning

"Weak dude, we were gonna try out that new cart trick today, the one with the firecrackers and the grape soda." Rigby said frowning

"Maybe this afternoon, Im just too tired." Mordecai said as he plopped into his bed

"Hold on, why are you up so early?"

Mordecai asked

Rigby s stomach then gurgled

"Um, that's why, be right back." Rigby said as he scurried through the halls

Mordecai rolled his eyes and fell asleep

2 HOURS LATER

Rigby walked into the coffee shop and sat at his usual table with a frown on his face. He then saw Eileen bring him his usual coffee which cheered him up a bit.

"Hey Rigby, you okay?" Eileen asked, clearly seeing Rigby's upset face

"Yah I'm just upset." Rigby answered as he sipped his coffee

"If you wanna talk I got a minute." Eileen said

"Well, it's Mordecai." Rigby said

"What about him?" Eileen answered

"It's just…it's just that we never see him anymore, he's always seeing Margaret." Rigby said frustrated

"I thought you'd be happy for him." Eileen said confused

"I am, I'm just sick of not having my bro to hang with most of the time." Rigby said glumly

"You could hang with me." Eileen said happily

"I don't know Eileen, we both got jobs that take up most of the week, it's not like you could cram a weeks worth of fun in one weekend, at lest without some weird mystical thin showing up." Rigby said

"I'm sure we could find something to do together." Said Eileen

The two were silent for a bit when a crazy idea popped in Eileen's head

"HEY, I know something we can do." Eileen said excitedly

"Oh cool what?" Rigby asked

"You'll see, meet me at my place at 7 for some fun you'll never forget." Eileen said

"Thanks Eileen." Rigby said

"No problem, anyway I gotta get back to work." Eileen said as she walked back to the kitchen

After several hours of playing video games, eating chips, and finally pulling off their cart trick, Rigby was on his way to Eileen's place. After 20 minutes of annoying traffic, he finally made it to her place. He park the cart and headed up to her place. He then rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.

"Rigby, you made it." Said Eileen, wearing only a pink bathrobe

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said as he walked inside

Rigby locked around and saw that Eileen had a decent house but also noticed that while she had a computer, she didn't have a tv

"Aw what, you don't have a tv." Rigby said half angrily

"We won't need a tv for what I've got planned." Eileen said

"And what would that be?" Rigby asked

"This." Eileen said as she undid the knot and took off her robe

Eileen stood before him with her slightly chubby figure, fairly wide hips, long legs(for her height anyway), clear skin, CC breasts with little pink nipples, and a small tuff of brown hair over her most acres body part

"So what do you think Rigby?" Eileen asked coyly

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Was all Rigby could get out as he just stood there to take all of her figure in

Eileen could tell that Rigby needed a little jolt back to reality so she walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. While hesitant at first, Rigby finally gave in and embraced Eileen's naked body. He grabbed and pulled her in close, deepening their kiss even more as Eileen's breast were pressing against Rigby's chest. After a solid minute, the two broke the kiss to finally catch their breath.

"Wow Rigby, that was amazing." Eileen said panting

"Yah, I didn't know you were so good at this." Rigby said

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet." Eileen said confidently

Eileen then grabbed Rigby's hand and walked him over to her couch

"Wait, shouldn't we do this in your bed?" Rigby asked

"Well the thing is, this is my bed until I get a raise." Eileen said half embarrassed

"Oh, well we can still make this work." Rigby said

"Yah." Eileen replied

Eileen pushed Rigby onto the couch and climbed on top of him, taking off her glasses and putting them on the table beside it.

"Wait shouldn't I be on top?" Rigby asked partially nervous

"Well normally yes the guy goes on top, but tonight I'm gonna pleasure you, just relax and let me do the work." Eileen said as sexily as she could

Eileen then positioned herself over Rigby's 6 inch tool and slowly inserted him into her. Seeing how she was still a virgin, she didn't want to rush it. She kept going until Rigby tapped against her barrier.

"Eileen, are you…" Rigby started to say but Eileen cut him off

"It's okay Rigby, just let me work." Eileen said seriously

Eileen took a deep breath, pulled Rigby's length almost completely out, and then thruster him all the way in with one foul swoop.

Eileen was gonna scream but Rigby covered her mouth just in time so they wouldn't alarm the neighborhood. After a few minutes of sobbing, Eileen finally took Rigby's hand of her mouth.

"Thanks Rigby, now the fun begins." Eileen said

Eileen started thrusting slowly, not wanting to ruin the magic of the moment. She could feel unimaginable pleasure with every thrust she made, her walls clenching and tightening with each thrust. Rigby could also feel the immense pleasure of their love making. It was an experience he'd seen but never experience, until know. Both lovers were starting to moan and blush as Eileen kept pushing and pulling. Rigby(on instinct) spanked Eileen hard on her butt

"Rigby, again please." Eileen demanded threw her moans

Rigby did as she wished and spanked her again, causing Eileen's moans to become loader and more passionate. Eileen was rubbing her breasts up and down Rigby's chest with each thrust she made, making him want her more. The springs of the couch was causing them to bounce more and more as Eileen kept going

"Rigby, squeeze my cheeks, please." Eileen asked

Rigby obeyed and squeezed Eileen's butt as hard as he could, causing her to moan louder than she ever had before. Eileen's perked nipples were now gliding up and down Rigby like brush strokes on a blank campus. The two were know at the peak of their pleasure as they felt their climax coming close

"Rigby, I'm almost there." Eileen said

"Yah, don't stop." Rigby said

And with a few more thrusts, Eileen pulled out just in time as the two climaxed all over the couch, their seed being absorbed into the couch like water. After 2 straight minutes, the two finally stopped and rolled onto the floor

"Eileen, I didn't know you could feel so good." Rigby said sweating

"Hey, I told you this would be fun." Eileen said panting heavily

"Yah, you nailed it right on the head, BAM." Rigby said

"Haha yah, I'm gonna throw my cushions in the wash real quick, wouldn't want any evidence to show." Eileen said as the two grabbed the cushions and headed to Eileen's laundry room to clean them

"We gotta do this again sometime." Rigby said

"I'm free next week, but on one condition." Eileen said

"Okay what?" Rigby asked

"Bring your trampoline, I guarantee it'll add more "bounce"."


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret was singing in the shower. It was a pretty big night for her and Mordecai. It was New Year's Eve and the park was hosting a dance to celebrate. She wanted to make this a New Year's Eve he would never forget(in every way she knew how). She was scrubbing her butt when she got a text from Mordecai.

"See you tonight for the dance babe"

"Can't wait my joyful jay xoxo" she texted back

Margaret dried off and walked into her room, tossing the wet towel into her laundry basket. Ever since that first night with Mordecai, Margaret had become very comfortable being naked around her house. It was a feeling of complete non constriction and breezy freedom, and she loved it.

She laid down on her bed and checked her laptop and saw she got an email from her boss:

"To miss Smith, you will be required to report on the new wing kingdom deluxe on Monday at 9:00 pm sharp, this could be our next step to the big leagues so don't mess this up."

It didn't say who it was from but she knew her boss wasn't one for being formal so she didn't give it a second thought. While the pay wasn't the best, she found her reporter job pretty satisfying. She got paid to tackle stories and it just felt good to get the next big story(especially given their lives). Since she still had time, she decided to text Eileen before she picked up her dress.

MEANWHILE

Eileen and Rigby were plowing each other again, Rigby's bed/trampoline creating more bounce and jiggling than thought possible.

"Oh Rigby, don't ever stop." Eileen said through her soft moans

Rigby was thrusting deep into her, making sure Eileen would slid and get her skin caught in the springs…again.

Eileen could feel her climax coming when she heard her phone ringing.

"Eileen, I think that's your phone, should you answer?" Rigby asked

"Sex now, phone later." Eileen answered, sweating down her breasts

The two kept going at it until finally, the two climaxed. The force was so strong that it almost broke the trampoline, their juices oozing all over Rigby's "bed"."

After the two rested for a bit, Eileen put her glasses back on and grabbed her phone

"Stoked for tonight, can't wait to see what your wearing, Margaret." Margaret texted

"Can't wait for tonight, it's gonna be a blast." Eileen texted back

"Who yah texting?" Rigby asked

"Oh, it's just Margaret texting about the dance." Eileen answered

"Aw cool, it's gonna be a sick year of the Rigby." Rigby said

"What does that even mean?" Eileen asked

"I told you, it means things are coming my way." Rigby said proudly

"I believe it when you reapply for high school." Eileen said

"Whatever." Rigby said

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go hop in the shower, I gotta get ready for tonight." Eileen said as she pulled out and headed towards the bathroom.

"Is it cool if I join you?" Rigby asked

"Why?" Eileen asked

"Because the water pipes in the house aren't working so there's no hot water." Rigby explained

"I don't know, it's a pretty small shower, it's really more like a shower stall." Rigby

"Come on Eileen, it'll be real quick, besides I don't wanna go to the that dance with the smell of sex still on me." Rigby replied

"Well, okay." Eileen said

"Alright." Rigby said

"Just one thing, you gotta give me some more sugar." Eileen said as she started to deep kiss her boyfriend

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

MORDECAI driving to Margaret's place, all gussied up in his New Years tux and mask for his lovely lady. While he was arriving, Margaret was putting on lipstick, still in the nude. She had a plan for tonight, a plan that would really start off the new year with a BANG. She was putting perfume on her neck when she got a text from Mordecai saying he was waiting outside. Margaret quickly took out and slipped on her dress, making extra sure that a bit of cleavage was showing for her man. She grabbed her purse and presented herself to her man. She was wearing a whitish pink dress and a matching frilly mask.

"Margaret, you look amazing." Mordecai said

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Margaret replied back

The two had a slight chuckle and were heading down to the cart.

"After you malady." Mordecai said

"Oh what a gentlemen." Margaret said smirking

But before Margaret stepped into the cart, she gave Mordecai a deep kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear.

"Before the new year is up, I'm gonna give you the time of your life."

"Mordecai stood in silence for a bit before he awkwardly stepped into the kart after Margaret.

"Don't forget, we gotta pick up Eileen and Rigby on the way." Margaret said, finally breaking the silence

"What, oh right, were only a few minutes away." Mordecai replied

Margaret let out a brief chuckle at his awkward nature. Soon after, they finally arrived at Eileen's place. Mordecai texted that they were waiting outside and Eileen texted that they'd be out in a minute.

"So, quite the year eh?" Margaret asked

"Yah, it's been a crazy year, but you made it all worth it." Mordecai answered

"That's sweet Mordecai, you know I wonder sometimes what would have happened if I did go back to college, but after these past few months, I now see I made the right choice." Margaret said, leaning in close

The two lovebirds then embraced each other in a kiss so passionate it could shake the earth beneath them. Margaret wrapped her arms around Mordecai's neck while Mordecai was grasping her waist. Mordecai began to reach for Margaret's back zipper when they heard the door open. The two quickly broke their kiss to make sure they didn't see them. Rigby and Eileen walked out( in the same attire in Rigby goes to prom) and they all headed out for the the New Years masquerade party.

While on the way, Margaret was thinking about her and Mordecai. She had loved these past few months with him, but was always wondering If this was all they could do, 2 mid 20 year olds with subpar jobs and the only real pleasures they have to look forward to were friends and sex. She just felt like they both deserved more than what they had after going through so many struggles in life. She felt like they could be part of something bigger.

Her train of thought came to an end when she saw that they had arrived at the park and were parked by the ballroom.

"You coming babe?" Mordecai asked, extending his hand

"Of course." Margaret replied, holding his hand as they all headed to the ball

When they all walked in, it was exactly what they expected. People were dancing and drinking, wearing bizarre masks, and pops was desperately trying to open a bottle of champagne.

"Well, let's have some fun." Margaret said as she grabbed Mordecai and pulled him away

"Well I guess it's just you and me Rigby." Eileen said

"Then let's get this party started boy." Rigby said

Mordecai and Margaret were having fun dancing together, Mordecai doing the robot while Margaret was snapping her fingers and twirling her dress( she made sure not to twirl to hard or her crotch would be visible). After a few minutes the two decided to get some punch.

"This is good stuff, did pops make this?" Margaret asked

"Yah, and if you think this is good, you should try his root beer floats." Mordecai replied

"I would if you'd let me over to one of your hangouts." Margaret said

"Cone on Margret, you know that's guys night." Mordecai

"Whatever, you dork." Margaret smirked

After several hours of fun the two were in the middle of a slow dance to really cheesy 80s romance music. It was about 20 minutes to midnight and Margaret figured now would be the perfect time to put her plan into motion.

"It's getting pretty close to New Years Mordecai." Margaret said

"Yah, it's almost time." Mordecai answered back

"Can we go somewhere private, there's something I need to tell you?" Margaret whispered

"Oh sure, but won't we miss the new year ball drop(I know your snickering at that, you know what a meant)?" Mordecai asked

"This will be quick, trust me." Margaret said

"Well, alright follow me." Mordecai said as he guided her through the massive groups of masked people

The two kept going through more people until they arrived at a door. Mordecai whipped out a key and opened the door. It was a party supplies room, bigger then a closet but smaller than a living room. Margaret made sure Mordecai closed the door before her big reveal.

"So what did you want to tell me Margaret?" Mordecai asked

And as soon as he finished asking, Margaret fully embraced him and pulling him in for a very deep kiss, also making sure to lock the door behind him. After a solid minute of face sucking, Margaret whispered in his ear.

"I want us to finish the new year off with a bang, and I do mean that kind of BANG." Margaret said as she stepped back.

Once she was sure that Mordecai had a full view of her, she unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the ground. Mordecai's we're wide open(like that fist love filled night). Margaret could tell her man was in the mood for some Red Robin, evident from him no longer blinking and a certain point pointing right at her cave.

"Well aren't you gonna come and get it?" Margaret asked seductively

"Huh, wait Margaret are you sure it's safe with all these people here?" Mordecai asked back

"The music is loud enough so no one will here us, and everyone is so busy with their New Years bizz that no one will disturb us. I want to end the year right Mordecai, and I know you wanna end it the same way." Margaret said, raising her arms to give him the best view of her boobs.

Mordecai caved in and took off his tuxedo. Once he was as naked as his lover, the two embraced each other in a feeling of great passion. The two then laid down on Margaret's bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Mordecai's was rubbing Margaret's breasts while Margaret was scratching down Mordecai's back.

"Let's end this year right." Margaret said

"Alright." Mordecai's said as he entered her cave.

Margaret could feel him inside her right from the start, his pushing and pulling of her delicate area. He was gradually increasing speed with every thrust, causing her chest to bounce up and down. While thrusting, Mordecai was grabbing and caressing her butt, making sure to get a handful of each soft cheek. If it wasn't for the loud music, Margaret's deep moaning would have gave them away. She could feel that burning feeling of love building up inside her.

"Mordecai, don't ever stop." Margaret said through her panting

Mordecai's kept thrusting faster and faster into her, her breasts almost hitting her chin from the sheer force. After a few more thrusts, the two of them at hit their climax. The two were blushing and panting on the floor, their sweat and juices mixing on the floor.

"Wow Margaret, that was amazing." Mordecai's said, coughing a bit from lack of air

"Oh we're not done yet, the clocks haven't hit 12 and a got a gut full of gas for you." Margaret said as she spread her cheeks and let out a very wet fart

"You sure we got time?" Mordecai asked

"Are you kidding, we've got the rest of they year to do this." Margaret said as she got on all fours and pointed her butt towards her lover. Mordecai's took the bait and inserted his sore rod into her lovers butt. He immediately got to thrusting and Margaret immediately got to farting. Her noxious blasts were all felt by Mordecai's shaft, which only made him thrust even harder.

"Oh yah Mordecai, just like that." Margaret moaned

At this point, both lovers were sore and got but kept going. Margaret could feel Mordecai poking against her splintcer with his powerful thrusting, while Mordecai was feeling the the tickling sensation of Margaret's has keeping him going. Unbeknownst to them, it was less than a minute till midnight. Everyone was watching the clock tick down. The two did hear their chanting and decided to push every bit of strength they had to climax for the end of the year.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

And right as the clock hit 12, the two lovebirds had reached their peak. Mordecai load was shooting into her and oozing out of her cheeks while Margaret was let out a massive glass bubble that shook her insides. The two then laid down on the floor, panting and sweating like they just ran a marathon.

"Happy new year Margaret." Mordecai said, choking on his own saliva

"You to Mordecai." Margaret said as she pushed out one last gas bubble.

"We should get back to the party before anyone notices were gone." Mordecai said as he reached for his tux shirt

"Good idea." Margaret as she pulled her dress back on

Once both were dressed again, Mordecai was about to walk out but Margaret stopped him and sprayed cologne on his tux.

"Why did you do that?" Mordecai's asked genuinely confused

"We don't want anyone to know we had sex so it's best we cover up the smell." Margaret explained

"Good call." Mordecai's said as the two walked out to enjoy the end of the party and the beginning of the new year.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordecai was driving home from the coffini outlet with Rigby's favorite coffee. Everybody was setting up a party for his big graduation tomorrow and since he had a date with Margaret tonight, benson let him do all his work a day early. He checked his clock: he still had an hour before he made it to the house and two hours before his date with Margaret, perfect. He wanted to make this date special for his special girl.

MEANWHILE

Margaret was ironing out her blouse to get all the wrinkles out so it looked good for her date tonight. While she was ironing the shoulders she was thinking. Margaret felt that despite having Mordecai that there was something bigger, something greater that they deserved. After all their crazy adventures that their was more to life than just an okay job and sex. She just felt like their was something she needed. Her train of thought was interrupted when she looked up and saw her neighbors kid with a wide eyes shock face. She then blushed immensely as she realized the kid could see her naked. She quickly rushed over and closed the curtains, then quickly ran back to make sure she didn't set her blouse on fire.

"Uhhhh, how could I forget to close that." She said half frustrated

While she did love her nudist lifestyle, she had to admit it was starting to get old having to always leave her curtains closed to prevent pervs and kids from seeing her naked. She checked her clock and saw she still had a while so she decided to let her blouse cool off while she hopped in the shower. One pirk of a nudist lifestyle is that you save time taking your clothes off for the shower. She hopped in and started to scrub her hair. While scrubbing she kept thinking about their future. She knew something would probably be up due to stuff like the dome. She just felt like she needed something, maybe a refresher or maybe a boost to get through this pint in her life. She was scrubbing her butt when she got a text from Mordecai.

"See you tonight my lovely lovebird." The text said

She sighed a bit an texted back

"See you soon sweetie." She texted back

She grabbed a towel and walked into her bedroom. She saw next to her bed was a picture of her, Mordecai, and her dad. She was so glad that her dad and boyfriend had gotten along. She figured since she had some time that she'd have a little fun time. She threw off the towel and spread her legs out wide. She then took two fingers and shoved them right into her labia. She let out a moan of pain and pleasure as they made contact. She then used her other hand to pinch her nipple and massage her breasts. She even started grinding her butt against the mattress to keep the pleasure going. She was starting to moan louder and louder with each thrust, unaware that the same kid could hear her sexual pleasure loud and clear. She was starting to sweat as her climax was near. She kept on going until she finally released, her load oozing out of her and getting on the carpet floor.

"Huh, that was nice." Margaret muttered as she decided to rest for a bit

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Mordecai was driving over to Margaret's place for their date night. It was nice to get some alone time with her before that big graduation tomorrow. He arrived and texted Margaret he was here. After a minute she walked out in a pink blouse and skinny jeans.

"Hey Mordecai." Margaret said dryly

"Ready for the movies?" Mordecai asked

"Yah, let's go." She said in a glum tone

"Are you okay Margaret?" Mordecai asked

"I'm fine, just feeling a little tired." She answered

"Well, let's get to the movie before the 6:30 showing." Mordecai said as he started the cart.

The drive their was mostly silent. Margaret had this semi depressed look on her face, like if one of her favorites shows had ended today;). Mordecai figured she just needed a minute of space before they made it to the theater. Sure enough, she finally spoke when they got to the parking lot.

"So what are we watching?" She asked with a bit more energy

"I got us 2 tickets to interstellar drumheller." Mordecai answered

"Sounds as awesome as it does stupid." Margaret retorted

"But that's just part of the fun." Mordecai replied

"Fair enough, let's get some good seats before it starts." Margaret said

"Alright, let's go." Mordecai said

He was glad that Margaret was starting to cheer up. She seemed so down but he didn't really know why. He figured it would be best to do it in private later so she wouldn't get embarrassed.

2.5 hours later

The two lovebirds exited the movie theater, Margaret sipping the last of her soda while Mordecai was finishing up the last of their popcorn.

"That movie was so dumb, but it was pretty cool." Margaret said

"Yah, I'm so getting that on VHS." Mordecai said

"They'll probably let you get it for free "disk master"." Margaret joked

"Yah, you never know." Mordecai said as they walked back through the parking lot

"So where are we going to eat?" Margaret asked

"I was thinking wing kingdom but my lovely lady deserves better." Margaret said

"Oh, what a gentlemen." Margaret joked

"Haha yah, but anyways I found a cool new diner called "QUINTEL"." Mordecai explained

"Nice name." Margaret said

"Yah, it's kind of a regular name but hey, the food they got sounds good." Mordecai said

"Well let's give it a try." Margaret said as the two stepped into the cart.

"While on their way to QUINTELS, Mordecai noticed Margaret's face. It wasn't all depressed like before, but it seemed kind of blank, almost like she didn't really know what expression could fit how she was feeling. After about 15 minutes, the two arrived.

They both sat down and checked their menus.

"They got some good food here, I think I'll get the chicken tenders with a side of fries, and a soda." Mordecai said to the waitress

"And I guess I'll have the chicken burger and some curly fries on the side, and I'll have some ice tea with lemon." Margaret said

"Okay, coming right up." The waitress said as she took their menus

The two made some small talk while they waited. It was mostly job related or planning their next date. All the while, Mordecai saw that Margaret's glum face was slowly returning. He would have brought it up but before he could pop the question the waitress brought their food.

"Would you like any dipping sauce with that?" The waitress asked

"Ketchup and ranch." They both said

"Alright then." The waitress said

While they were eating, Mordecai noticed that Margaret peeked up a bit but still wasn't really smiling.

"You okay Margaret?" Mordecai asked, getting concerned

"Yah I'm fine, I'm good." Margaret responded

After dinner the two drove back to Margaret's place. Mordecai went upstairs with her to finally see what was going on.

"Well, see you at the graduation ceremony tomorrow." Margaret said a she opened her door

"Wait, we gotta talk." Mordecai said as he pushed her in and locked the door behind him

"Mordecai, what are you…" Margaret started to say before Mordecai interrupted

"You've been mostly a downer since New Years and I wanna find out why." Mordecai said sternly

" Come on Mordecai." Margaret said

"No Margaret, I want answers, it it me?" He asked

"No, of course not." Margaret said back

"Then what's up with you?" He asked very concerend

"Okay, I've just been feeling depressed lately, thinking if this is it." Margaret said

"If what is it?" Mordecai asked, again

"If our jobs and sex is all we have, I feel after all the crazy stuff we've gone through just amounts to this, I had high hopes for us and our lives and were no better off then we started." Margaret said sobbing

"Margaret, we have gotten better then when we started. We have each other, we have are great friends, and even if things do seem repetitive we will always find a way to have more crazy adventures. If you were feeling this way then you should have told me. I'll always be here for you, and if Rigby is any indication than we all have a chance to make a better future, and I will do whatever it takes to do that for you, for us. Mordecai said, holding Margaret's hands

Margaret looked up, her tear files eyes in Mordecai's eyes. She fully embraced him in kiss and in hug. That empty feeling she had in her chest felt whole for the first time in weeks. The two embraced each other and started a long make out session. Their beaks were pressing up against each other and their bodies were rubbing each other .

"Thank you Mordecai, I've needed that for a long time." Margaret said, wiping her tears away

"No problem, now let's get your clothes off and end this date right." Mordecai said

Margaret did what he said and unbuttoned her blouse and dropped her skinny jeans to the floor. The two then began to make out as Mordecai lifted her up and led her to the bed. The two kept kissing as Mordecai undid the buckle of Margaret's bra and threw over his shoulder onto the floor. Margaret then spread her legs as Mordecai grabbed the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them down, giving him a view of her moist cave.

Once she was fully naked, the two pressed their bodies together, their nipples and genitals rubbing all over each other.

"Come and get me Mordecai." Margaret said seductively

"You got it." Mordecai responded as he plunged himself into her cave. Mordecai immediately got thrusting while Margaret popped a few pregnancy pills. Afterwards, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to keep the force going. Mordecai was licking her nipples while Margaret used her feet to squeeze his butt. The two were blushing from their intense love making, Margaret pulling Mordecai in for a kiss to keep that kid from hearing them. Mordecai was now massaging Margaret's breasts while Margaret was digging her nails into Mordecais back.

"Don't stop, I'm close." Margaret panted

Mordecai kept on thrusting, harder and harder and harder until at last, the two had reached their biggest climax yet. Mordecai could feel immense pleasure as Margaret felt her hole being filled like a pool from their climax. Mordecai pulled out and the two relaxed on the bed together.

"That might be the best sex we've had yet." Margaret said sweating heavily

"And we still got one more our go." Mordecai said as he stood up

"Or right, let's end this off with a perfect end." She said as she moved her butt up and down

Mordecai positioned himself and dove right in. He was thrusting more slowly as he was feeling very sore in his pelvic region, but still made sure not to slack off for his girl unlike his job. While he was thrusting, Margaret was pushing long and hard, making sure to get as much gas out of her for him as possible. Her gas was getting deeper and more wet with every thrust. The rocking of the bed was unbelievable. The banging noise could be heard through the entire complex but they didn't care, it just felt too good. After a bit, Mordecai was gradually gaining speed and Margaret was panting more and more. It felt like all time had slow down for their amount of pure passion. Mordecai could feel himself getting close while Margaret stuck four fingers in her moist cave to keep the pleasure going. It was a little tricky holding herself up with one hand but she knew her man wouldn't let her down. As the two got closer to their climax, Margaret was flexing her butt together, trying to make it as tight as she could while Mordecai was thrusting with enough strength to break through a wall. Margaret's farts had now filled the room with enough strength to melt wallpaper and was now more humid than a sauna. The two kept going, barely able to breath from the experience, until they both finally came. Mordecai's essence was filling up and dripping out of Margaret's rear while Margaret's were drilling out of her cave and down her legs.

The two collapsed on the bed, covered in their sex sweat and juices.

"I've never felt so alive Mordecai." Margaret said, trying to stay awake

"I know, you felt incredible." Mordecai said yawning

"I knew you were the right pick for my boyfriend Mordecai." Margaret said as she pulled up her blankets

"Can't wait for that graduation party tomorrow." Mordecai said as he got close to her

"If it's anything like tonight, it'll be the best party ever." Margaret said as she kissed Mordecai and the two fell asleep in her bed, unaware of the life changing events to occur in the morning

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS STORY. TO REGULAR SHOW, ONE OF CARTOONS NETWORKS BEST SHOWS EVER!

THE END…


End file.
